House of Cards
by gano2002
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hearfilia were having an amazing night. It was beautiful and joyful, Wendy was turning 14 their marriage was in only a few months. They expected nothing to go so terribly wrong like it did. OOC Chelia (IDK if I spelled her name right) NALU slight GALE One shot maybe a two shot in the future


OOC Chelia btw this is my first one shot i tried lol hope you enjoy the story

(So you understand the story)

Natsu and Wendy are adoptive siblings of the Cardiners a rich family with a huge business. Igneel and Grandine Cardiner died 7 years ago, leaving Natsu and Wendy with their name and money. Today is Wendy's 14th birthday party was to be one with friends and family. But something goes terribly wrong

When a party starts, people drinking, dancing and eating is what is expected to happen. Nobody expects to lose a loved one or a dear friend, but that night exactly that happened. She was a sweet young girl only about 14 years old, everyone loved her, or so it seemed. But no matter how kind you are there is always someone out there to get you are unnoticed, if you are on the bottom, it is hard to stay strong in a house of cards. It is dangerous to be on the top of a house of cards, because with the smallest disruption, it could all fall down. As time passes it messes up even more, until you see the end.

Lucy lifted up her glass of wine and took a long slow swig while leaning up against the back of her fiance. She looked up at the sky admiring how peaceful it was and all the bright stars in the sky, with their different patterns. It gave her a sense of stability how they were all scattered so awkwardly, yet seemingly organized at the same time. The sense of stability she had a moment ago shattered, when she heard the scream. It was high pitched and loud, by the voice she could tell it was from , her best friend Levy. She jumped up dropping her wine glass and last bit of wine in the process.

"Come on Natsu let's go, something is most definitely wrong with Levy" Lucy urged worriedly

"I know, I'm coming" Natsu replied carefully setting down his own glass of wine and taking his soon to be wife's hand. They rushed into the mansion, to see Levy with blood staining her hands and dress. Lucy let go of her fiance's hand rushed over to Levy questioning her, while taking Venus's bloody hands into her own on impulse.

"Are you okay, did anyone hurt you, what's wrong?" Lucy hurriedly questioned, while checking Levy over for any cuts or bruises.

"N-nothing is wrong with me" A teary Levy said unclasping one of her hands from Louise's and pointing to one of the three bathrooms on the main floor. " It's Wendy," she continued before she began sobbing and looking down at her feet, her sky colored blue hair falling over her face covering it slightly from the other's view. Lucy walked her over to one of the houses many cushy chairs and sat her down brushing Levy's hair out of her face.

"I don't know what happened but it's gonna be ok" Lucy calmly said trying to comfort her trembling friend even though she herself beginning to shake wit worry. "I'm gonna go look right now" She said slowly letting go of Levy's hand.

"I couldn't save her" Levy croaked and began sobbing again as Lucy cautiously made her way towards the bathroom door, Natsu protectively following behind.

"Wendy, Wendy it's me Lucy are you there?" Lucy coxed as she knocked on the white wooden door. There was no answer, just pure eerie silence. She knocked again, louder this time.

"Wendy, if you don't answer in three seconds i'm coming in" Lucy waited she counted to three and turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open and peeking inside. What she saw did not please her in the least, but through her peripheral vision she could see the others waiting for the door to be opened all the way. She took a gulp and slowly pushed the door of the spacious bathroom open. Backing up into Natsu, surprised at the sheer amount of blood in the room, though Natsu himself seemed frozen and unable to move at the sheer shock of seeing his kid sister lying dead on the floor of their bathroom. Feeling his stiffness against her back Lucy knew what was coming, she whipped around and wrapped her hands around his neck and stroked the back of his head before he lashed out. She felt his warm tears flow silently down his face as he bowed his forehead resting it on her shoulder, also feeling a few warm tears of her own flowing down her face. What else can one do when their younger sister has been killed and is lying on the floor in a bath of her own blood. The others reactions varied Chelia fell to the floor staring at the crime scene with teary eyes, while Gajeel stood shocked by the scene in front of him. Levy was now silent, but was still sitting on the bench with a tear stained face.

Wendy had lost her complexion and was as white as a ghost her brown eyes seemed to have lost their beautiful shimmer and were now a dull unfocused gray. Her long blue hair that had previously been pulled up into twin tails with her favorite white cat clips was cut in odd places and the two adorable clips that adorned her twin tails were now soaked in her blood. Her cute skyblue pleated skirt and matching blazer had been ripped and Wendy's bow tie was on the floor and her white undershirt was no longer white. Lucy observed all of this and noted that the undershirt had the most blood, and looking at the victim it was quite obvious her throat was slit and she had either bleed out or drowned in her own blood. Her legs were also bruised and her hands hand smaller cuts. Lucy looked around seeing a broken mirror, but no pieces on the floor.

"I need everyone to back away from the crime scene" Lucy stated loudly even though Natsu was still leaning on her shoulder. "Go to the living room and nobody leaves this house until I give them permission am I clear? If anyone does leave this house they will be punished," She said as she pulled her police badge off of her belt, flashing it to the others in the room. They all silently left, Gajeel helping Levy over to the other room.

Lucy turned around and picked up Natsu's head off of her shoulder and forcing him to look her in the eyes. He was still crying but he tried to stop now that his face was exposed.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's just me" She wiped some of his ever flowing tears from his face. "You can cry all you want in front of me" She smiled sadly tearing up herself, Lucy wiped a few more tears and grabbed his hand. "Let's go in" She said quietly.

As they walked in they realised that the killer had to be in the house, the Cardiner Mansion had the best security money could ask for. If you were to break into their house you would have much trouble because of the guards posted at every balcony and room (excluding bathrooms) . 'First thing we need to do is find the suspects' thought Lucy, she didn't think it was Levy but she still couldn't rule her out. She glanced over at Chelia, it was weird, she had expected her to wail at the sight of her best friend. Chelia was a bit of a cry baby after all, she was raised in a rich family with an extreme amount of pampering. Though she wasn't snobby, she was the exact opposite actually. She was shy and always by Wendy, who also wasn't very outgoing, but she still enjoyed interacting with her brother and his friends. So Chelia can't be ruled out either. Gajeel, Natsu's best friend (and cousin) was most likely with Levy up until Levy found Wendy in the bathroom. Why did Levy have blood on her hands though, did she try to save Wendy, thought Lucy. A small voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Lucy, who killed Wendy" Chelia asked "Who killed my one and only friend?"

"I don't know, but I will find out" Lucy answered confidently, not realizing how hard she was squeezing her poor fiancé's hand. He didn't seem to care though, he just stood with a solemn look on his face studying the other people in the room.

"Everyone!" Lucy announced "I would like you to hold out your hands, don't question me just do it." She said knowing that Gajeel would immediately question her actions. In turn everyone held out their hands, Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and gave everyone a double high five. Two out of those three people winced, Chelia and Gajeel. Louise checked their hands, Gajeel's were just callused and she didn't understand why he winced. Chelia's hands had small cuts not noticeable from a distance. Well now it is obviously Chelia, but I need more evidence thought Lucy.

"Okay I'm now going to ask you all in private what you were doing a little before the time Wendy was murdered. Which is presumably about twenty minutes before Levy found her. Natsu please watch the others while I question people personally. Levy you are up first"

They walked into a small office right next to the dining hall and Lucy began the questioning.

"I know it wasn't you Levy, I do have a hunch who it is though. So Im going to ask you had Chelia been acting strange at all?"

"No not really she was being her usual shy self and was talking quietly with Wendy most of the party. At one point though she did stray from her side to get punch, that is when Wendy disappeared and I didn't see either one of them until much later. I found Wendy, and she was still alive, barely though she was bleeding so bad and I couldn't stop it" Levy cried.

"Its ok Levy that's all I need to know, you can go now, and could you bring in Chelia for me" Levy without a word shuffled out the door, and a couple moments later Chelia came in looking nervous. Lucy stared at her wondering in she would crack just by the intensity of a stare. Chelia still looked nervous but obviously wasn't cracking so Lucy stopped staring.

"So" Lucy said feeling the tension and awkwardness between them. " Did you do it?"

"No how could I kill my best friend" Wendy's voice cracked on the word killed causing suspicion to flow into Lucy's mind.

"oh? Would you mind emptying the contents of the bag you are carrying then?"

"Oh this" She giggled nervously

"Or would you like me to check it for you?" Lucy asked

"You can check it" Chelia answered hoping Lucy didn't notice the shard of glass held in her hand. She didn't, and when Lucy reached out to take the purse, Chelia stabbed the shard of glass as hard as she could into Lucy's hand. Lucy shrieked loudly as the shard pierced her skin, and while she was whimpering and trying to figure out a way to nurse her poor hand, Chelia fled out the door, but was stopped when she ran into Natsu who was standing outside the door about to come in. Natsu Dragneel was easily taller than chelia blendy and probably could have picked her up with one hand, so she was easily knocked down. By the time she got up Gajeel was over as well, Natsu opened the door to see his wife shriveled up on the floor clutching her hand.

"No what have you done to her" He screamed "You touch my sister and now my wife why would you do this" He said while running over to Lucy. Gajeel picked helia up by the scruff of her dress and held her there.

" Call back up call back up NOW" Natsu screamed as he looked at Lucy's hand, the glass went all the way through, you could see it on the other side.

An hour later, Lucy was sitting in the back of an ambulance leaning her head on Natsu's shoulder. She had been told that she would never regain full use of her right hand, but she was thankful that she was still alive and well. chelia was going to jail, and a mental counselling center. Something was blatantly wrong with that girl and they were surprised nobody noticed sooner, she doesn't look crazy, she looks shy and over all harmless. She was taken away screaming ' I don't want to be anyone's shadow anymore, you don't know how it feels'

"Natsu, do you wanna go back to my apartment, I have had enough of this house for a lifetime"

"I have as well I think I'm going to sell it" He said kissing her forehead and carrying her to the car.

There is my first one shot I tried it probably is terrible I may make it a two shot but idk bye


End file.
